


Origami

by idyll



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Ficlet, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-11-10
Updated: 2007-11-10
Packaged: 2017-10-07 10:24:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/64224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idyll/pseuds/idyll
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mikey is like origami.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Origami

On stage, Mikey is like origami, folded and folded again, his limbs like sharp creases, joints like pointed corners, and skin like rice paper. He tucks so tightly into himself that after a while the creases aren't as sharp, the corners are bent, and the folds won't hold.

When that happens, Frank presses Mikey flat, unfolds him with delicate flicks of his fingertips, with the gentle sweep of his palms, all of his frenetic energy channeled into his steady hands, leaving the rest of him calm and quiet. He smoothes Mikey out until the texture of his skin is soft under Frank's hands, until Mikey's edges are ironed away and he could billow on a breeze if held at the right angle.

Mikey looks at him in those moments, his eyes wide and unfocused. He touches Franks thigh, his bicep, fingers brushing over muscles that aren't jittering, aren't coiled to spring and bounce. He says, "I like you like this."

"Me too," Frank says and breathes across the expanse of Mikey's chest to see his muscles ripple under his skin in response.

When Frank pushes inside Mikey, they don't move for long moments--so long that sometimes they fall asleep exactly like that--and they breathe in tandem, chests pressing against each other with every inhalation.

They don't make much noise, often none at all, when they do it like this, when it's like this, when they're like this. They shift into each other, towards one another, limbs sprawled boneless while their hips slide like an afterthought, an extension of breathing, of being. Coming is like an entire concert's worth of movement wrapped up in a single exhalation for Frank, like a tsunami of movement extended for miles in every direction for Mikey, and afterwards, there are always shows in which Mikey's looser, takes up more space, and Frank is more contained, takes up less space.

*

.End


End file.
